1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed material holding device for receiving printed sheet printed material and a printer with the printed material holding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many printers include a printed material tray. However, when the printed material is deposited into the tray, the stack of sheets must be taken out of the printed material tray and aligned manually by a user before being bound by a stapler. This is an inconvenience.